


Kinktober 2018: Prowl x Constructicons

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Begging, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Examination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Collection of Prowl x Constructicons prompts for Kinktober2018





	Kinktober 2018: Prowl x Constructicons

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018 day 2. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
> Prowl and Constructicons

This... Hadn't gone as planned. Mixmaster had managed to convince him to just get up on the slab, he could pay attention to his two hundred other plans, work on his datapad, do whatever he wanted while he went through the quick medical check. Prowl had been... Distracted. He was going through an incredible amount of data, having connected himself to several satellite feeds and processing every bit of information, decoding encrypted messages and corroborating them with ciphers and other reports to ensure he was getting the whole picture. He'd nodded, given a dismissive affirmative, and climbed up onto the slab, allowing the constructicon to maneuver him in whatever position he needed for the routine check-up. 

He hadn't really paid attention when he was moved on all fours, thighs spread wide and locked into comfortable cuffs. Hadn't really noticed that they were six bots in the small medical quarters, now, instead of 2. At least, he hadn't noticed until he started feeling several hands on him. His aft, his thighs, his doorwings... And then the feeds from the satellites were cut, as well. The crazed chemist must have activated some sort of med bay EM shielding. 

"W-what the... Mixmaster, you better let me get back to work _right now_. I'm busy."

He tested the bonds around his pedes and wrists and found no give. He was stuck until the other bot decided to let him go. And with the primal _hunger_ he felt through the combiner bond from all five, the mirth and mischievousness just seeping through, he was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. Especially not when Mixmaster slid around behind him, hands gently moving his kibble and modesty plating out of the way so he could caress his aft. 

"Are you just going to fuck me, then?" 

"Of course not." 

A single finger ran over the crevice, a simple and light touch that repeated the motion a few times. The near gentleness of it, instead of the roughness Prowl had expected, was drawing some strange reactions. Prowl's vents were working overtime as his spark reacted to the light stimulus, heating up and throbbing in his chest. 

"We're going to have some fun with you. Enjoy you. Until you _beg_ for it."

Prowl was very proud of his self-control, generally. 

But between the caresses and possessive gropes on his thighs, and aft, the electrifying sensation of someone _licking along the edge of his doorwings_, the glossa pressing against and into his aft with a reverence he couldn't begin to imagine, and the three bruisers in front of him waving their spikes in his face, Prowl couldn't help himself. The heat in his spark was spreading through his frame, and as much as he wanted to yell and put them in their place, he couldn't bring himself to tell them to stop. 

Especially not when the explorative licking turned into full-blown deep kissing, Mixmaster showing a tenderness Prowl couldn't have predicted, very quickly having the police car drive himself backward so he could press his plush rear harder against the chemist in a desperate attempt to get more stimulation. He could feel the charge building up in his array. His spike was dangling, dripping, and he knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. 

And then Mixmaster stopped. Pulled back, inserted... _something_ long and thick and cool, and Prowl wanted to howl. He wouldn't beg, no, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. But with how intensely his fans whirred and his own shuddering when his spike tip was pressed up against the end of a test tube, the tactician felt like his spark was about to go nova. 

"I told you, you have to beg. Until then, I'm just going to enjoy the buffet and take some samples." 

"Aren't the rest of you going to be bored?"

Maybe he could convince them to fuck him without having to say so. The three hefty spikes leaking lubricant in front of him certainly seemed to indicate as much. They were just standing there, slowly stroking, preparing to fuck him senseless he was sure, and-

"Aah!"

"Oops, should have gone a bit more slowly... But you like it rough don't you Prowl?" 

The metal implement had been yanked out and now Prowl could feel his aft twitch, desperate for that stretch again. Mixmaster's finger was _hungrily_ accepted and from the way the bots in front of him sped up their stroking, he could tell it showed on his face. Whichever one was playing with his doorwings had found a good spot, too. The underside of the window frame, near the top. Prowl had never realized he even had spots on his frame that sensitive. He couldn't stop the low moan from escaping him, even as he tried to calculate the odds of them losing interest before he ended up begging. 

"Right, as for your question."

A second finger, going deeper. 

"The boys here have agreed to help me with some experimenting. For example, the effects of various stimuli on your resistance and fluid production. Turn it up, boys. "

All at once Prowl felt absolutely smothered by five EM fields, the charges mixing and mingling and pressing down on him, on his spark. He had been able to feel their hunger, their excitement through the combiner bond, but now he was feeling their naked lust press itself up directly against his spark. They must have been containing themselves this whole time, their fields were wild and erratic, incredibly charged. His own was likely no different, everyone in the small chamber was venting and holding onto the slab for support now that their fields were mingling together. 

Everyone could feel just how desperate he was now... And that thought only sent more tremors of desire through his frame. Mixmaster moved up front, tapping something on a datapad while Bonecrusher took his place. Prowl could have thought the bot was absolutely starved. Where Mixmaster had been reverent with his glossa, respectful, explorative, Bonecrusher was a relentless invader. 

Mixmaster was saying... Something. He didn't care. Someone's fingers were sliding along the edge of his door wings. Prowl pressed himself as far back as he could to allow Bonecrusher full access. His spike felt like it was so hard any single touch would shatter it. Even if everything stopped, even if he wasn't feeling five powerful EM fields press and push against his spark, mingling and spreading the general feeling of hunger and lust in the room, he'd explode in a few seconds. There was no stopping this... This... 

"Aaarrrgghg!" 

It was slipping away! The charge in his array, so very close to the end, wasn't able to switch over and overload. He could feel it draining away even as it built faster than he'd ever have guessed. He couldn't... Why couldn't he overload? 

The thick spike pushed against his cheek brought his attention back to Mixmaster, and with his processor trying to focus on all the sensation and stimuli it took a moment for Prowl to push down the urge to just open his mouth and latch on. He looked up at the constructicon, able to feel his joy through his field, through their bond. 

"As I was _saying_, Boss, it's not a good experiment if there are only one or two samples... So that disc I put under your spike is going to drain away your charge whenever you get too close to overloading. Think of it as a circuit breaker." 

The idea that his overload was going to be kept from him until this lot had done everything they wanted to him sent a renewed surge of heat through his frame. The idea that they might keep him there even after they were done, a toy on a table to play with as they pleased, to satisfy any urge they had... 

Prowl bit his lip to prevent the moan from being too loud, his EM field surging with a tangible lust as his spike dribbled and throbbed in desperation. Mixmaster's spike was still pressed against his cheek, only pulling away when the Autobot tried to lick it. Maybe showing subservience would earn him some leniency. 

He'd need to explore why _that_ thought almost sent him over, later. 

But Mixmaster pulled away, tapping on a datapad. "No no no, I told you Prowl. You have to _beg_. It won't help, not really, but I bet it makes you feel good. All right. Next up, effects of waste fluid."

His exclamation of disgust and surprise was drowned out by a rowdy cheer, Prowl quickly feeling two warm streams hit his back and hips. They... They were actually... 

"Wow, that's _really_ got him going, I better turn up the charge drainer."

He couldn't think.

Every processing cycle was trying to parse the sensations of Bonecrusher's hungry fucking of his aft, the way the warm fluid splashed against his doorwings, his plating, slid down over his thighs or across his length. His vents stuttered, they were in overdrive and trying to go faster. 

"Please." 

Another surge of heat through his spark, another pulse of desire through his EM field. He felt the response just as strong, pressing down on his spark with even more desire generated by that one word. 

"Please, I can't... I need... Please, I'm begging you let me overload!" 

Mixmaster brought his spike back against Prowl's face, pushing the leaking tip against his mouth. The police car couldn't resist, closing his optics and opening wide so it could slide in. The cheering was loud enough to shake the slab he was trapped on, and he knew he'd be here all night. 

And if the rigid trembling and copious leaking of his spike was anything to go by, that was exactly what Prowl wanted.


End file.
